


Rose in Autumn: Glimpse of Summer

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Ghost of Pyrrha, Ghost of Summer, Harems, In-Laws, Multi, mother-in-law, thus unto SSKR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune and Ruby visit Summer's grave, finding something amiss.  Jaune feels and Aura and amplifies it, pulling them into a memory of Beacon with Pyrrha and Ruby's mother.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Summer Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Summer Rose, Jaune Arc/Summer Rose, Pyrrha Nikos & Summer Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha: Hello, again.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby: *startled awake*

Jaune and Ruby: *look around their bedroom*

Jaune: Was that?..

Ruby: Pyrrha?..

Jaune: There was... a cliff?

Ruby: That's where mom...

Jaune: Isn't tomorrow?.. today?

Ruby: When mom died...

* * *

The summer sun barely crested the horizon early in the morning as Jaune and Ruby stood over the grave.

Ruby: Mom...

Jaune: I can feel something?

Ruby: Jaune... you're scaring me...

Jaune: It feels... like... an aura...

Ruby (nervously): Jaune?..

Jaune: *walks up beside the grave*

Ruby (frighened): Jaune...

Jaune: *places his left hand on the headstone and right hand on the grave*

Jaune: *amplifies the aura he felt*

* * *

Jaune and Ruby: *look around as the swirling energies form... Beacon?*

Pyrrha (cheerfully): Hello, again!

Jaune: P... Pyr...

Ruby: PYRRHA!

Pyrrha: *pulls both of them into a hug*

Pyrrha: How I have missed you!

Ruby: what?.. I mean...

Jaune: . . .

Pyrrha (cheerfully): How have you been?!

Ruby: Oh-my-god!

Jaune: . . .

Pyrrha: *kisses Jaune on the cheek*

Ruby: wait-wait-wait

Pyrrha (evasively): Yes?

Ruby: He's mine... I mean... we are... I mean... Jaune?..

Jaune: PYRRHA?!

Ruby: That's not what I... but...

Ruby: *breathes deep*

Ruby: How?!

Jaune: The aura?! It was Pyrrha's?!

Pyrrha: Yes, and no. I joined our auras so we could be here together.

Jaune: Who?

Summer: *appears beside and behind Pyrrha*

Ruby: Mom?!

Jaune: Summer Rose?!

Ruby: Mom?!

Summer: Ruby. And I get to meet my son-in-law.

Jaune: You know?

Ruby: How did you?..

Summer: Pyrrha filled me in. She told me all about your adventures.

Ruby: How did?..

Jaune: You've been with us?!

Pyrrha: I'm sorry... I just... loved watching you two together...

Jaune: Wha?..

Ruby: You don't need to apologize.

Jaune: I'm still shocked.

Pyrrha: *kisses Jaune on the lips*

Ruby: Hey!

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

Ruby: I thought you knew...

Pyrrha: This just might be the last time I can do this.

Pyrrha: *bows*

Pyrrha: I'm sorry...

Ruby: I guess... that... you did...

Ruby (to Jaune): Say something.

Jaune: *babbles*

Summer: *holds her hand out to Jaune*

Jaune: *nervously grabs her hand*

Summer: *pulls Jaune in for a hug*

Summer: Thank you so much for taking care of my daughters.

Jaune: *babbles*

Ruby: Mo...

Summer: Perhaps we need to find some place to relax. Why don't you show me to your dorm room?

Jaune: This... isn't really Beacon, is it?

Summer: It is and it isn't.

Jaune: It looks like Beacon.

Summer: Down to the smallest detail.

* * *

Summer: I remember this room?

Ruby: This is our room?

Summer: It was ours as well. Oh, the things we got away with, here...

Pyrrha: And here's our room.

Summer: Across from each other, like it was meant to be.

Pyrrha: Well, we can't all be on the team with our...

Pyrrha: *sighs*

Jaune: Pyrrha?!

Jaune: *grasps her to make sure she doesn't fall over*

Ruby: *glares at Pyrrha*

Summer: And what is that about?

Ruby: I think she's trying to make her move.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry. It's just so wonderful to be with him, again...

Ruby: I guess I can understand that.

Summer: So, Ruby, which room did you want to relax in? Your teams, or that of your husband?

Ruby: I don't...

Jaune: Let's go into RWBY's.

Ruby: *shrugs her shoulders and opens her door*

* * *

Ruby: *walks up to her bed*

Ruby: This is my bed, and this is Weiss'.

Summer: Tell me about her.

Ruby: She's very... specific.

Jaune: That's one word for it.

Ruby: She nags because she cares.

Jaune: And she cares a LOT.

Pyrrha: *snickers*

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, but that was just too funny. Especially because Weiss did care quite a good deal.

Jaune: Her father did a lot of... evil... and was working to make up for it.

Pyrrha: She was often mistakenly called an ice queen. But she was quite the passionate little one.

Ruby: *snickers*

Pyrrha: You were both adorably sized.

Jaune: *nods*

Jaune: They still are.

Ruby: *pokes Jaune*

Jaune: *wraps his arm around Ruby's shoulder and pulls her in*

Jaune: *looks at Summer*

Jaune: Oh, sorry...

Summer: *giggles*

Summer: Oh, that takes me back, as does this room. Hard to believe we had the same room.

Jaune: Not when you learn Oz was apparently planning all of this...

Summer: I'm just happy we could all be together.

Summer: *climbs up onto Ruby's bed, holding her hand to Ruby*

Ruby: *climbs up to her bed, alongside her mother*

Ruby: I still can't believe we ended up in the same room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/614922096648323072/rose-in-autumn-glimpse-of-summer-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *lays down on Weiss' bed*

Pyrrha: Look at you?

Jaune: Hm?

Pyrrha: *slips into bed beside him, leaving the barest space between them*

Jaune: *nervously looks over, and then back at the bed above them*

Ruby: Hey...

Summer: *gently nudges her daughter*

Pyrrha: You are awfully comfortable in Weiss' bed.

Jaune (nervously): I am...

Pyrrha: Just think... what it would have been like back in Beacon...

Ruby: I won!

Summer: *gently nudges her daughter*

Ruby: What?

Summer: Just let us enjoy ourselves...

Ruby: Huh?

Summer: There's so much love here... it reminds me of our relationship... before Raven...

Ruby: Wait, what?..

Summer: You both love him so much.

Pyrrha: *gently grasps Jaune's hand*

Ruby: But, mom?!

Summer: Can't you just give us this moment?

Ruby: I mean... I guess...

Pyrrha: *snuggles up to Jaune*

Jaune: *eyes open, staring at the bed above them*

Summer: Isn't this the part where you tell me how much you've missed me?..

Ruby: But, she's... Well, I have missed you... so much... Yang misses you too... It wasn't until I found Jaune that I could come to terms with it.

Jaune: I what?..

Ruby: You took care of me. Before you it was Yang, and before Yang it was... well... mom...

Summer: *hugs her daughter*

Summer: I have to thank you.

Jaune: It was nothing...

Ruby: He's just shy. Right, Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: He's always had trouble believing in himself.

Jaune: But you two always did...

Ruby: And look at where we are now?

Jaune: I have no words...

Ruby: How many huntsmen do you think could do this?

Jaune: I thought it was Pyrrha who did it?

Pyrrha: There's no way I could do this if you weren't so amazing. Jaune?

Jaune (nervously): Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: If it's possible, I think I love you more now than I did in Beacon.

Ruby: *nervously looks over the side of her bed*

Summer: Ruby...

Ruby: Mom?! My husband?!

Summer: You can't let Pyrrha have one day?

Ruby: I mean...

Summer: You've grown up so strong...

Ruby: I... just wanted to help people...

Summer: And you saved the world... something we couldn't do. Though, once you were born, you and Yang were the world to me. Oh, my...

Ruby: Mom?

Summer: I'm sorry, it's just... the love is palpable...

Ruby: Huh?

Summer: I... guess... in here... we feel each other's emotions... It's... getting a bit warm in here.

Jaune: Are you alright?

Summer: Quite...

Summer: *breathes deep*

Ruby: Mom?

Summer: I think your love for blondie is rubbing off on me.

Jaune: What's going on?

Pyrrha: I think Summer is enjoying our love for you.

Summer (breathing heavily): Enjoying?..

Ruby: Mom?..

Summer: I'm sorry, Ruby... but mom... is feeling... a little...

Ruby: Pyrrha is one thing, but MOM?!

Summer: I'm a woman, too, you know... If I am... slightly... dead... I hope that doesn't turn him off at all...

Jaune: That is... hardly... the problem...

Summer: Don't tell me, you didn't fantasize about your mother-in-law?

Jaune: Uh... he... he...

Ruby: What?

Jaune: What, I'm a guy, she looked hot in the pictures you showed me... she looked a lot like you...

Ruby: You think I'm hot?!

Jaune: I did marry you? Seriously?, do you really need to be told this.

Pyrrha: *cups the bulge at his crotch*

Pyrrha: I can assure you, he is excited to see us.

Ruby: But?..

Pyrrha: I'm sorry... but this might be my only time... with both of you...

Ruby: . . .

Summer: *grasps Ruby's hand*

Ruby: Wait, both of us?

Pyrrha: Do you not know just how wonderful you are?

Ruby: I... I mean... Okay, yes, I have silver eyes.

Pyrrha: Not your eyes. You.

Ruby: . . .

Summer: Apparently you didn't know that Pyrrha had a crush on you, too.

Ruby: But?.. but?..

Pyrrha: Hm?

Ruby: But you loved Jaune?!

Pyrrha: Jaune was first in my heart, you were second.

Ruby: But... but... you never said anything?

Pyrrha: I never said anything to Jaune, either.

Ruby: You did kiss him.

Pyrrha: And that took my entire heart and soul.

Pyrrha: *slips from the bed and stands up, holding her hand up to Ruby*

Ruby: *gently takes the hand*

Pyrrha: *pulls Ruby to the edge of her bed*

Pyrrha: *passionately kisses Ruby*

Pyrrha: *pulls back, looking at Ruby with a brilliant smile*

Pyrrha: And now you are even.

Ruby: *full-face blush and begins babbling*

Pyrrha: *kisses her passionately once again*

Summer: *snuggles Ruby from behind*

Pyrrha: *passionately kisses Summer*

Ruby: Jaune?

Jaune: Sorry. There's not a lot of blood going to my head right now...

Pyrrha: *giggles and tugs on Ruby's arm*

Ruby: *slips from the bed, standing, looking up at Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: Let's give Jaune his wildest fantasy.

Ruby: *nods*

Summer: *slips from the bed behind them*

Summer: *wraps her arms around both girls*

Summer: *kisses Pyrrha passionately*

* * *

Jaune and Ruby: *walk away from the grave, hand-in-hand, heart-in-heart, more in love than when they arrived*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/615012690787762176/rose-in-autumn-glimpse-of-summer-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
